If I Knew Then What I Know Now
by aochan.hp
Summary: It's been three years since they've graduated and went their separate ways. Often times Lily would find herself wondering, if I knew then, what I know now would I still do everything the same again? Or would I do things differently?


**Title: **If I Knew Then, What I Know Now

**Summary: **It's been three years since they've graduated and went their separate ways. Often times Lily would find herself wondering, if I knew then, what I know now would I still do everything the same again? Or would I do things differently?

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One**

Lily thanked the hostess and took a seat at the appointed table. She was a little early for her date, but she didn't mind. She browsed through the wine list and knew immediately which one she'd order.

Since the moment her eyes opened this morning, all she could think about was this glass of wine. The crazy day she had at school only made her yearning grow stronger. Lily was a kindergarten teacher at a Muggle elementary school in the rural part of town. She loved her job, but it was getting towards the end of the school year and the children were ready for summer vacation. It seemed like they all forgot the classroom routines and rules. She brushed her red bangs away from her emerald green eyes and prayed for the waiter to come quickly.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A woman in her early twenties cried as she hurried to the table. Lily chuckled as she laid down the wine list and stood up to hug her friend. "You're right on time, Hun! No worries." She said, trying to calm her friend.

Lily and her friend, Amelia, have been best friends since the second grade. Amelia had long dark wavy hair and crystal blue eyes. She was on the short side, something Lily had always been envious about, 5 feet 4 inches. She had an outgoing personality and was extremely intelligent. Both qualities boosted her up the ladder of the Ministry of Magic and helped land her a position as Lead Aurora at twenty-one.

The ladies sat themselves down, both grinning from ear to ear. It's been six months since they've last seen or spoken to one another; each preoccupied with her own life. Regardless, they both know that their friendship could stand the test of time.

"So how have you been? Tell me all about your new job!" Lily said excitedly as she smoothed out the wrinkles from her dress. Amelia clapped her hands together and shook her head, "I couldn't be more in love with it! It's everything I could ever hope for in job! I travel, see things I've never seen before, experience things I've never experienced before. It's terrific! You should join me- take a vacation from those pesky children." Amelia winked.

Lily laughed, knowing that her friend was only teasing. "I love my kids. They're really a wonderful group." She said just as the waiter appeared.

"Good afternoon, ladies. May I start you off with anything to drink?" The waiter asked politely.

Lily couldn't help but grin as she said, "Yes, please. May I have a glass of your house Moscato?"

Amelia looked at her with eyebrows raised and asked, "A really wonderful group, huh? It's only-" she glanced down at her watch and said, "3:30."

Lily just smiled and said, "Yes, it is. That's why I'm starting off with something sweet and light."

Amelia smiled back and told the waiter that she'd have a glass of the house Cabernet.

"So enough about me. What's going on with your book?" Amelia asked. Lily sighed and bit her bottom lip. "It's out of my hands now. The publisher is putting the finishing touches on this that and the other thing and it is projected to come out within the next six months or so."

Amelia reached across the table and held her friend's hand. "It's going to be great!" She said reassuringly.

Lily wrote a book based on her eleven-year relationship with James Potter. The characters and events that took place in the book was all from her life. "I hope so. I'm glad I did it. The other day, I was online and I saw a quote. It said, 'You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep rereading the last one.' and I thought what a relevant quote." She looked down at her left hand that lay on her lap and sighed heavily as she stared at her engagement ring.

Amelia gave Lily's hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go as the waiter came back with their drinks. "So what's in it?" She asked then took a sip of wine, knowing that this would not be her only glass for the night.

Lily looked up and smiled, "Everything of course! You, me, him, them! You know what? Let's not talk about that right now. Let's have a good time catching up and talking about the future!" The ladies laughed and gently touched glasses, giving cheers to a good get together.

**Author's note:** I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's a little uneventful, but the story will get better! I am looking for someone to proof-read my story. Please let me know if you're interested! -AOC


End file.
